Coco Bandicoot
by CrashBandicootAlways2002
Summary: Coco was offended when her brother says something to her. She knows hes right but she wants to prove him wrong will she prove him wrong or will he have to help her again?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys, this was before Ruthie was born. Before Crash met Tawna, and cleika. Before Coco was strong with her emotions. Before Coco realized she loved Crashes best x friend. Before Crash noticed that cortex was returning. Yeah I think you get the point. Anyways this happened when Coco was 13 and Crash was 16. So basically this was 12 years ago. I decided to tell the tale of Coco Bandicoot

Enjoy!

Chapter one: THE FUGURE GOES UNKNOWN

I wake up to my heart pounding against my chest. I try to catch my breath, and I realized this was no ordinary dream, it meant something and something of this dream was realty. I get up and take a shower,, and headed to school. Crash, like always walked with me. I was being quiet which was unusual, and I guess Crash thought something was wrong, cause he asked me.

Im fine big brother just got something on my mind. Are you sure sis your not acting right. I mean you have being quiet. The hole walk. I promise I'm fine Crash. Just thinking. I could tell he wasn't buying it. It started to get awkward with me and Crash and I didn't know why either. I tried to stop the awkwardness by saying something. Sooooooooo., What are you doing in class today?

Work. I knew that question would end with sarcasm. Well you didn't have to be sarcastic about me asking. But I wanted to be. Whatever so why do you have to walk me to school again, I am 13 I can walk by myself. I mean you still have to walk to the high school after you walk me. Anit that a little too much walking?

He tried to change the subject. Ohh we are at your school, I got to go bye Coco! I grabbed him by the arm. Tell me why you do that. You arent going to let me go till I tell you are you? Wow Crash you learned me now. Well…. You know Cortex has being stalking us the past few years. Yeah what does this have…. Wait you don't believe I could fight him if he came after me? Crash looked down at the ground trying not to look me right in the eyes. He knew that was the reason.

I got to go crash. I walked off from him without saying bye. I was mad at him, but in all reality, he was right. If Cortex came I would be screwed, I walked slowly over to the school doors. Going in to the school. When Jake came over to me, Wait up Coco. I turned around giving him some time to get to me. He finslly got to me and I was still being like I was with Crash. Whats wrong Coco? Oh Hey Jake, just some family problems. Uka or Crash? Crash but not that much of anybodys fault but mine. Ok what happened?. It's nothing Jake

Anyways we got to get to class. It's already 8:30.

(Meanwhile with Crash)

I shouldn't have said that. Well here it is the freaking deathtrap. Worse then fighting Cortex.

(He went inside the schoool and just like Coco his friends started coming up to him. But not like Coco everyone in the school was running up to him. Still stuck on him fighting Cortex has really gained him popularity)

Hey Crash, What's up buddy, When are you going to fight Cortex again, Wanna go out, hey wanna sit at our table today, can I help you fight the next time, be my boyfriend. Everybody was dumfounded that he was a bandicoot and defeated he was a popular bandicoot basically. He went to his classroom ignoring all their request. He was still kinda mad at himself for saying that to Coco.

Alright class rake your seat. We have work to do today. The teacher said as she sat down at her desk. Papers papers papers have to be turned in today. she went by to pick up everyones papers, and she spotted Crash. Whats wrong Mr. Bandicoot? Oh its nothing.  
Go sit out in the hall Mr. Bandicoot I will be out there in a minute

Crash thinks to himself Great what did I do this time.

(meanwhile with Coco)

Coco Please come read you paper to the class.

She gets her paper out of her binder and goes to the front of the class.

I wrote about My relationship with my…

(something goes right in front of her. She tries to ignore it.

Brother

She looks at the paper and it wasn't her actual paper it said something that started bothering her

Im coming back for revenge and your brother isn't going to be able to stop it this time.

And the figure came back but ran back around the room and disappeared. No one seemed to notice it but her.

Did anyone just… never mind I got the wrong paper.

It's coming and you know it

Huh what did you just say?

I said you can read tomorrow no big deal.

Oh thought you said something else.

Ms. Bandicoot is something bothering you?

No ma'am

Are you sure?

Yes Ma'am

Authors note: Sorry for interrupting but teachers have a thing with calling them Mr. and Ms. Makes them sound married :/ Lol back to the story.

Ok class, we are out of time for reading today maybe tomorrow we can finish reading our papers. Ms. Bandicoot remember to bring your paper tomorrow. Class dismissed

Coco got up out of her seat grabbed that paper and put it in her binder.

She whispers to herself got to be Cortex got to be. Why would they say your brother can't stop it. Common sense she walked oout of the classroom

(Meanwhile with Crash)

He is has his on the other side of the classrom door so when the teacher walks out all he has to do is slide it under his leg so she doesn't see it. He has being looking on Coco's face book and he saw where she posted a pic of her and him. He started to smile as he stared at the pic. Then he read the text above it.

Me and my bubba, love you big brother!

He started to comment I lo

Mr. Bandicoot!

Holy… he was about to cusrs then he realized he was in school.

Where did you come from?

From the classroom.

Did you see my phone?

Yes Crash I did, indeed

Its nice isn't it?

Mr. Bandicoot I didn't bring you out here to chat about your phone, I came to ask you what's wrong. Is it Cortex?

No just some family problems, that's it.

Oh. It must be your little sister Coco.

Yeah I said something that I shouldn't have. She probably is raging at what I said.

She squatted down by him.

Some advise, tell her your sorry . That's the only thing you can do. Make her feel special. And btw finish that text and send it to her. She will forgive you after you do that.

Thanks, and you must have saw me texting her on face book.

Yes I did now finish that text.

And the teacher disappeared and Crash sent the text.

Authors note: I know I know Im supposed to be working on mind control, but I have gotten stuck. I'm going to finish it but im stuck. Im going to be posting this to with mind control so don't worry. I think that's it that's all so thank you for reading. Review till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Where is he?

(meanwhile with Coco)

Hey Coco wanna sit by us for lunch? No thanks Jake Im not going to eat. You sure? Yeah I'm sure but Thanks anyway. Oh by the way this is for Your brother from Ashley. Ashley? Great what does she want.? Ok ill give it to him.

(he hands the note to Coco)

Yeah right im really gonna give this to Crash. Ashley knows better then that. What did you say? Oh I said that she must want to go on a date with Crash. Ill make sure he will get well then bye Coco. Bye Jake!

She walks down the hallway and the figure comes back in front of her. She freezes. Then she feels a sharp point on the side of her. Cocol looks beside her only to see a sharp knife by the side of her.

Crash will hurt you Cortex if you mess with me!

Everyone stared at Coco, they didn't seem to see the knife or the black shadow .

She hears a whisper in her ear.

Crash will not be ale to stop it this time. And the black figure disappears. She starts shaking when it said not this time, It scared her. Then she remembers what crash basically said.

Well if he can't stop you I will! Get ready to see what this little 13 year old can do Cortex! And she walks off.

(Meanwhile with Crash)

He decided that he was just going to sit out of the class room until next period. He was still on his Facebook looking at his he saw a picture of His friend Amber's baby. She was 19. Kinda young to have a baby, but in all reality Amber didn't wanted a beautiful baby boy with the bluest eyes and that's what she got. It kinda got Crash into wanting a baby girl when he turns 21, but that was 5 years from now.

Authors note: yes that baby girl of his is Ruthie but he had her when he was 20. Anyways back to the story….. Durp ;)

He started commenting on the pic : that will be a mother baby boy when hes in his late 20s still. I know that is for a fact. Can't wait till I have one!

She was online so she immediately replied back in like 3 minutes.

I bet so too. ;) Oh and don't rush Enjoy school partying and getting drunk. Cause once you have that baby girl/boy your world and life changes. And with your so called creator Cortex, its going to be harder on you. Saving that child left and right.

He replied back: That does sounds like Cortex Lol. And I do not drink and probably will never drink!

She used the chat button this time instead of comments

Riggghhht. I bet you don't drink Crash.

Crash: seriously I don't

Amber: If you don't now you will later. Trust me YOU WILL!

Crash: but im not now.

Amber: Doesn't mean you want.

Crash; True, anyways how's your life in America?

Amber: Its amazing! People are really friendly (some aren't but you know how some people cant be)  
And I really don't have to hide that im a bandicoot. And wemon even men come up and hug you and chat and they are COMPLETE strangers! You would love it here.

Crash: Sounds like you like it better then Australia.

Amber: I do. Wait its 2:30 are you in school.

Crash:maybe

Amber: you aren't are you?

Crash: no I am. But the teacher let me sit out here till schools over.

Amber: you must be in trouble.

Crash: No I was acting weird to the teacher and she thought it was Cortex again, so she sat me outside till schools out. Anyways I got to go get Coco shes probably wondering where I am bye Amber.

Amber: bye Crash

(Meanwhile with Coco)

I wonder what Ashley wanted with Crash, I mean she knows Crash's phone number. Maybe just a peek

She opened the letter

Dear Crash,

We have being dating for 2 years and I know this is going to brake your heart, but im going to America with my boooyfriend. Yeah I know I cheated on him with you. And he asked me to marry him and move to America. Since im only 16 I had to get the marriage approved by my parents and they said yes! Im so excited but remember this. I have loved you and probably will always love you. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was going to brake up with him when we first got together, but something told me not to. Im really sorry. But please don't forget me. I could have said it in person but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to.

Ouch poor Crash, hes going to cry hiself to sleep tonight.

Authors note: Lol He's going to cry himself to sleep don't be a sissy Crash Man up! LOLZ! Back to the story!

She closed the letter and placed it in her book bag and walked out of the school. Since Crash wasn't there she got out her laptop and sat against the school building. She pulled up Cortex on the internet to see if he was up to anything. But there were no results.

That's unusual they usually have a lot of stuff On cortex but then she sees one page and it shows something that shocked her

Cortex is in jail!?

Authors note: Sup guys,ummm… I want to get something straight Ashley is Crash's girlfriend and Jakes older sister. And Amber is one of Crashes and Cocos best friends. But she moved to America With her baby, cause she didn't want him to grow up in Australia. New characters everywhere LOL. So that's about it, Thanks for resding. And stay bandicoot awesome! Next chapter in a week or sometime this week if im bord. See ya!


End file.
